This invention relates to cabling module arrangements which have a cabling strip and electrical wires on the cabling strip and a common plug with which at least some of the wires are electrically connectable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,415 describes a multiway connector for common electric wiring of several electrically actuatable accessories in internal combustion engines, in particular fuel injection valves. In the multiway connector described therein, electrical conductors are inserted in a carrier part and in a cover part. Upon mounting of the cover part on the carrier part, electrical contact between the conductors is established.
This arrangement requires that the electrical conductors are integrated in the carrier part so that they can be contacted by simple mounting of the cover part. If, however, the electrically actuatable accessories are located in the middle of a component, then separate wires must be provided to connect them to a connector at the margin of the component.
A special disadvantage of using a contact arrangement of this kind is that relative motion between the carrier part and the cover part may impair engagement of the contacts.
Another disadvantage of such arrangements is that the contact engagement is blind, that is, engagement of the contacts cannot be inspected visually after assembly is completed. If contacting errors occur, it is difficult to locate them.
Further, the mounting of the conductors and contacts in the carrier and in the cover parts is relatively expensive.